


'Come On! We Have Work To Do!!"

by Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me/pseuds/Misha_Collins_Will_Be_The_Death_Of_Me
Summary: Sam comes to get you and Dean out of bed to help with some research for a case, but as usual, you and Dean are trying to avoid doing the work.(Prompt: Imagine fencing with Dean in your pyjamas, while you are supposed to be researching for a case with Sam)





	'Come On! We Have Work To Do!!"

Dean and you have just woken up and are enjoying a cuddle in bed, when suddenly the door opens to your room. Sam walks into the room fully dressed in his normal attire, blue jeans and that ugly brown shirt that you absolutely hated.

“Up and at em’ you two. I need your help with research for a case…” Sam basically ordered as he stood there just staring over the bed.

Dean chuckled as he sat up in the bed, “What no coffee in bed…” he joked.

“I’m not your waitress. Now come on, meet in the dining room in 4 minutes.” Sam said turning on his heels and making his way back down to his studies.

Dean groaned, before getting out of bed, and you follow him. You made your way to the dining room, with a detour of the bathroom. You and Dean both collect coffee before meeting Sam in the dining room. Of course, the dining room table is cluttered with piles of books and Sam’s laptop is open in the middle of the table, and a coffee cup sat idly beside it. And Sam, of course, is standing over the table quickly overlooking the books. Sam looks up when he sees you both standing behind him.

“Well, you two, grab a book and find something…” Sam ordered.

You sat down at the table while you watched Dean still stand behind Sam, just drinking his coffee. You grab a book and begin to read, while taking occasional sips of your coffee. While Sam is busy reading, you quickly look up from the book, praying that Sam doesn’t notice and look over at Dean. Dean is standing behind Sam, with one of the bunker swords in hand. He notices you looking at him, and grins at you awkwardly, as if embarrassed, and gestured his head for you to come over and join him. You stand up, and head over to Dean. Sam doesn’t even notice at this point. You stand beside Dean, and he hands you a sword and within seconds you two are fencing, playing around with each other like children, while you were definitely supposed to helping with a case.

Sam turns around when he hears you and Dean giggling. Sam is mortified when he turns around. What are you two doing??” he said with a shocked tone.

“What does it look like Sammy…?” Dean said, and that made you laugh.

“Trying to get out of what you are supposed to be doing…” Sam crosses his arms, as he keeps on staring at you.

“Oh Sam, we aren’t. We are just having some fun…” You said, defending Dean and yourself.

“Come on, you two we have work to do….” Sam said once again.

“Later Sam…” Dean said.

“Yeah Sam. We have all day…” You also added taking another hit at Dean with the sword.

“Ugh, fine…” Sam groaned. “It’s like working with children….” Sam groaned, as he went to retrieve another coffee and sat back down to do the research on his own.

The End


End file.
